


Avon's Lament (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [1]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "I have a song to sing, O! (he sighed for the love of a lady)" from Yeomen of the Guard by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avon's Lament (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).
> 
> **Original Author's Note:**
> 
> This is especially for Avon fans of a romantic disposition; everyone else is free to throw up.
> 
> This song takes place after Avon and Vila have partaken of several corpse revivers.

Avon: I have a song to sing, O! 

Vila: Sing me your song, O!

Avon: How fond mem'ries crowd in!  
Back on Earth I'll begin  
Where first I encountered my darling  
Within days all my heart she did control  
But er'e long, our happiness malign Fate stole  
And left an embittered and anguished soul  
Who mourns o'er the loss of his lady  
Heighdy! heighdy!  
Misery me--lack a-day-dee!   
And left an embittered and anguished soul  
Who mourns o'er the loss of his lady. 

Avon: I have a song to sing, O!

Vila: Sing me your song, Ooooo!

Avon: On my Alpha chaise longue   
We'd embrace, though 'twas wrong   
For I knew she was wed to another, O  
But while ardour fierce did us both o'ertake  
In public, we'd polite indiff'rence fake  
At each rendez-vous we'd the flame ignite  
To tell you more would be impolite  
Oh from grief and pain is there no respite?  
How I yearn for the love of my lady.  
Heighdy, heighdy  
Misery me, lack-a-day-dee  
From grief and pain is there no respite   
How I yearn for the love of my lady.

Avon: I have a song to sing, O!

Vila: Sing me your song, Ooooo!

Avon: To true love I'll admit   
Though I ne'er could say it   
And especially not to the lady, O!  
We wanted to live as man and wife   
While maintaining our Alpha way of life   
So one night at dinner over crepes suzette  
I took that step which I so regret  
As my love insisted we'd need lots of cash  
I dreamt up a fraud to provide a stash  
The banking system would have to crash  
I risked all for the love of my lady.  
Heighdy, heighdy  
Misery me, lack-a-day-dee  
The banking system would have to crash  
I risked all for the love of my lady. 

Avon: I have a song to sing, O!

Vila: Sing me your song, Ooooo!

Avon: We were booked on a flight   
On that last fateful night   
I had gone to collect our visas, O   
When alas and alack I was captive ta'en   
My dearest Anna I ne'er saw again  
Since that ill-starred night my face is stern  
The hand of friendship I shall ever spurn  
Though many a bitter tear I've cried   
My shattered hopes I keep locked inside   
You may think this story is all told   
But wait - for the last part I unfold   
Revenge is a dish that's best served cold   
I will always be true to my lady.   
Heighdy! heighdy!  
Misery me, lack-a-day-dee  
Revenge is a dish that is best served cold  
I'll will always be true to my lady.  
Heighdy, heighdy  
Misery me, lack-a-day-dee  
Revenge is a dish that is best served cold  
I will always be true to my lady.

 


End file.
